It is known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,990 to utilize a quick disconnect coupling for connecting a lift truck attachment to a lift truck carriage plate. The present invention relates to an improved quick disconnect coupling for releasably connecting a lift truck attachment to a lift truck in which the coupling can be connected or disconnected by hand, and it is not necessary to remove parts from the coupling when connecting or disconnecting and therefor no parts are lost while installing or removing attachments from a lift truck. The coupling can be disconnected from either side of the attachment and the body includes fastener openings which will accommodate various types of fasteners for fastening the body to the lift truck attachment.